The Banshee of the North Side
by Aurora Flamea
Summary: Applejack and her sister have been hearing odd sounds coming from their orchard, so Applejack calls upon her friends to figure out what's going on.


"What is it Applejack? Is something wrong?" asked Twilight.

"Thank you all for meeting here. Lately, me and my sister have been hearing odd sounds coming from the north orchard. And I was wondering if one of y'all could step up and help me investigate," explained Applejack. There were a few moments of silence until Rainbow spoke up, "I'll help! I'll make sure whatever these creeps are leave and never come back!"

"Thanks Dash," said Applejack. "Anyone else?"

"I'll go," stated Fluttershy.

"Really? You wanna go? It could get really scary," warned AJ.

"Yes, I may be able to help. I can understand many kinds of creatures." Applejack smiled.

"Well thank you. Let's meet at the entrance of the north orchard at 8 sharp," said AJ.

"Ooohhh! I can design special outfi-" began Rarity.

"No," interrupted Applejack.

"Sounds fun! I wish I could come but I promised myself that I would help Pinkie with a cake!" Pinkie Pie giggled. The Mane Six all had confused looks, but paid no mind, since that was normal behavior from her.

Later that day, the Apple Family sat down for dinner.

"So, sis. Have you figured out what those sounds are?" asked Apple Bloom. Her older sister shook her head, "No, not yet. We will tonight...hopefully."

"You know, maybe they're just bats. Weird bats who don't know how to communicate properly..." sighed Apple Bloom, "I'm scared sis."

"Hey, hey, we're gonna figure this out. I promise. And have I ever broken a promise?" Apple Bloom smiled and shook her head.

At 8 PM, the three ponies met up at the entrance of the north orchard where they were supposed to be.

"Sure you don't wanna turn back, Fluttershy?"

Applejack asked her friend.

"Y-yes...I can be a big help to you two. I'm staying."

"That's the spirit! Just stay strong sugarcube, we can do this!" The ponies entered the orchard. Rotten apple cores scattered about the ground. And holes and broken branches created a scary illusion of a face in the trees. The ponies hooves shook with fear and nervousness. What will happen when they find the source of the sounds?

"It's so quiet, painfully quiet," whispered Rainbow.

"Is it always this bad?" asked Fluttershy.

"Not this bad..." trembled AJ. You could hear her voice quiver as she spoke. She stepped on a twig and it snapped, "Eek!" squeaked Fluttershy.

"Shush!" hissed Rainbow.

"I-I wanna go home!" cried the yellow pony. Rainbow Dash snapped, "stop whining! Grow up! That's all you do is whine and cry about everything! And we always have to help you out of every little thing! Grow up!"

"Rainbow!" yelled Applejack. The apple pony looked at Fluttershy, she was crying profusely. AJ went over and hugged her.

"I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me..." apologized Rainbow.

"Maybe, it is you who is afraid. Who is scared of the silence and the darkness. Who is scared of being left behind and alone. Everyone has those fears. You're no different," explained Applejack.

"I'm so sorry Fluttershy..." Applejack pulled in Rainbow in the hug. Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream broke the immense silence. The ponies covered their ears in pain.

"That's the sound I've been hearing! That's It! This is why me and my sister can't sleep!" yelled Applejack, through the pain. Fluttershy noticed a darker silhouette in the darkness. The screaming stopped.

"It's a banshee..." mumbled Fluttershy.

"What sugar?"

"Those sounds, they're coming from a banshee. It's probably angry and/or saddened." Rainbow Dash and Applejack both glanced at each other in confusion.

"Well, how do we get rid of it?" asked Rainbow.

"Maybe I can go talk to it. I am able to communicate with all kinds of creatures."

"Ghosts too?! Fluttershy no! You'll get hurt!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"It doesn't hurt to try. Besides, you're the one who told me to grow up," said Fluttershy. Applejack spoke up, "If you feel like you can do this, then do it. I believe in you, sugarcube." The ponies hugged and Fluttershy walked into the darkness.

The silence was terrifying. The darkness was unbearable. Fluttershy could barely see anything. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

"Um...hello?" No response. Her quiet voice echoed throughout the orchard. The wind blew silently, making a whistling in the trees. Suddenly, a giant, ghostly voice spoke, "GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE ANYMORE!" Fluttershy ran towards the voice. And found the source. There, floating in midair in front of her, was the banshee. With glowing red eyes.

"W-what do you want?" The floating creature stood still and did not speak. "I said, what do you want?" asked Fluttershy, in a more firm tone.

"I want ponies to know that we will cause harm to others if we do not get what we want when we want it. And right now, I want you to leave me alone. Stupid pony." Fluttershy became frustrated.

"No," she said. "I want to know why you're screaming and causing my friend and her sister to not get a good night's sleep and scaring them half to death."

"Go away before this gets ugly." Fluttershy unleashed her signature stare at the strange creature. Forcing it to move back away from her. "Stop staring at me. Now," it warned.

"Leave my friends alone!" she yelled. She kept staring at it and it kept backing up.

"Fine. You may have won this one, but we will be back. That's a solid promise." it floated up and vanished. Fluttershy smiled confidently and returned to her friends, who had fallen asleep.

"Girls!"

"Wah!" yelled Applejack and Rainbow Dash in unison. "Fluttershy! What happened?!" asked Applejack, frantically.

"It's gone," she replied.

"It's gone?! Wow! I didn't think you could actually do it! You're amazing!" exclaimed Rainbow.

"But it said that it would return."

"Probably not for a long time. We shouldn't worry. Now, y'all can spend the night with me tonight so you won't have to fly home in the dark. Come on, let's get some sleep," motioned Applejack. The ponies followed her and went inside. While, behind a tree in the darkness, a silhouette appeared and smiled suspiciously.


End file.
